neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Power Rangers villains
This is a list of fictional villains from the Power Rangers universe, appearing in the television series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, its sequels and related films. They are listed alphabetically according to the series of Power Rangers in which they appeared. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers villains The villains of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the film Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie were aliens serving or allied to Rita Repulsa or, later, Lord Zedd. On the television series, they were as follows: Season One * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Squatt * Baboo * Finster * Scorpina * Evil Green Ranger Season Two * Lord Zedd * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Squatt * Baboo * Finster * Scorpina Season Three * Lord Zedd * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Squatt * Baboo * Finster * Master Vile * Rito Revolto * Hydro Hog Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie The film, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie, included two villains that are not considered part of normal continuity. They were as follows: * Ivan Ooze * Mordant Power Rangers Zeo villains In Power Rangers Zeo, the moon was occupied by the Machine Empire, a legion of robotic beings that had conquered numerous galaxies. Villains from previous series, including Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, were also present. For completeness, the key members of the Machine Empire were as follows: * King Mondo * Queen Machina * Prince Sprocket * Klank & Orbus * Louie Kaboom * Prince Gasket * Archerina Villains from the previous season were as follows: * Lord Zedd * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Rito Revolto * Squatt * Baboo * Finster * Master Vile Power Rangers Turbo villains The villains of Power Rangers Turbo (and the preceding movie, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie) were the minions or allies of the space pirate, Divatox. They are as follows: * Divatox * Elgar * Rygog * Maligore * Porto * General Havoc * Mama D. Power Rangers in Space villains The villains of Power Rangers in Space were aliens, and members of an alliance under the command of Dark Specter. This included many villains from previous series of Power Rangers, and some that had not appeared before. Those that had not appeared previously are as follows: * Dark Specter * Astronema * Ecliptor * Elgar (reassigned by Dark Specter to aid Astronema) * Darkonda * Psycho Rangers Members of Dark Specter's alliance as follows: * Lord Zedd * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Finster * Squatt * Master Vile * King Mondo * Queen Machina * Prince Sprocket * Klank & Orbus * Divatox * Rygog * Porto * General Havoc Power Rangers Lost Galaxy villains There were two groups of villains that opposed that Galaxy Power Rangers during Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The first group consisted of the generals that served the insectoid warlord Scorpius (and later his daughter Trakeena) aboard the Scorpion Stinger. They are as follows: * Scorpius * Trakeena * Furio * Treacheron * Deviot * Villamax * Kegler The second group served Captain Mutiny, and appeared when Terra Venture passed into the so-called "Lost Galaxy". They are as follows: * Captain Mutiny * Barbarax * Deviot (defected to Mutiny's side) * Hexuba * Titanisaur Villains in Lost Galaxy & In Space Team-Up as follows: * Psycho Rangers Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue villains The villains that appeared in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue were demons who served the Queen Bansheera. They are as follows: * Queen Bansheera * Prince Olympius (Impus) * Diabolico * Vypra * Loki * Jinxer Villains in Lightspeed Rescue & Lost Galaxy Team-Up as follows: * Trakeena * Triskull Power Rangers Time Force villains The villains of Power Rangers Time Force were, for the most part, mutant criminals that had travelled back in time with the criminal Ransik (exceptions include his robotic minion Frax. Then later the demon Quargenon, who appeared only once in the crossover with Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue). They are as follows: * Ransik * Nadira * Gluto * Frax Villains in Time Force & Lightspeed Rescue Team-Up as follows: * Vypra * Quarganon Power Rangers Wild Force villains The villains of Power Rangers Wild Force were pollution-oriented creatures called Orgs (as were the villains in the corresponding Super Sentai series). They were as follows: * "Modern Day" Master Org * Retinax * Nayzor * Mandilok * Zen-Aku * Artilla * Helicos * Juggelo * Onikage * Jindrax * Toxica/Necronomica Villains only shown through flashback as follows: * "Ancient" Master Org Villains in Wild Force & Time Force Team-Up as follows: * Mut-Orgs (Rofang, Takach, and Kired) * Ransik * Nadira Villains in Red Ranger Team-Up as follows: * Machine Empire Remnants (General Venjix, Gerrok, Steelon, Automon, and Tezzla) Power Rangers Ninja Storm villains The villains of Power Rangers Ninja Storm were aliens that served the ninja-master Lothor, including his nieces, Marah and Kapri. They are as follows: * Lothor * Zurgane * Choobo * Motodrone * Vexacus * Shimazu * Marah & Kapri Power Rangers Dino Thunder villains The villains of Power Rangers Dino Thunder were servants of the dinosaur-like Mesogog. They are as follows: * Mesogog * Elsa * Evil White Ranger Clone * Zeltrax Villains in Dino Thunder & Ninja Storm Team-Up as follows: * Lothor * Zurgane * Lothor's bodyguards (nameless; Voffa and Mikera from Abaranger) Power Rangers S.P.D. villains The villains of Power Rangers S.P.D. were Troobians, a warlike alien race in the service of Emperor Gruumm. They are as follows: * Emperor Gruumm * Mora/Morgana * Broodwing * General Benaag * A Squad S.P.D. Power Rangers * Omni Villains in S.P.D. and Dino Thunder team up are as follows: * Zeltrax Power Rangers Mystic Force villains * Octomus * The Ten Terrors ** Magma ** Oculous ** Serpentina ** Megahorn ** Hekatoid ** Gekkor ** Matoombo ** Itassis ** Black Lance ** Sculpin * Morticon * Necrolai * Koragg * Imperious Power Rangers Operation Overdrive villains * Flurious * Norg * Moltor * Miratrix * Kamdor * Fearcats: ** Mig ** Benglo ** Cheetar ** Crazar Villains who appear in the team-up (Once a Ranger) * Thrax Power Rangers Jungle Fury villains * Dai Shi * Camille * Carnisoar * Jellica * Grizzaka * Snapper * Scorch * Whiger Power Rangers RPM villains * Venjix (not to be confused with General Venjix in "Power Rangers Wild Force") * General Shifter * General Crunch * Tenaya 7/Tenaya 15 * Kilobyte Power Rangers Samurai villains * Xandred * Octoroo * Dayu * Deker * Furry Warts * Moogers RPM Team up Villains: * Venjix Power Rangers Megaforce villains The villains of Power Rangers Megaforce are two major fleets, the first are members of a race of insectoids known as the Warstar (like with the Orgs from Power Rangers Wild Force, They also share the same name as their Super Sentai counterparts), they also have the Toxic Mutants and later on, the Metal Undersea Empire as their allies. They are as follows: * Warstar (Mostly referred as the Insectoids): ** Admiral Malkor ** Vrak ** Creepox * Toxic Mutants: ** Bigs ** Bluefur * Metal Undersea Empire ** Metal Alice The second fleet is simply known as the Armada right now and is led by Vrak's younger brother, Prince Vekar. * The Armada ** Prince Vekar ** The Messenger ** Princess Levira ** Damaras Villains who appear in the Samurai and Megaforce Team Up. They are as follows: External links Villains Power Rangers Power Rangers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993